<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg Me Harder, Daddy - Malec Sex Oneshots by MalecsDesire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217117">Beg Me Harder, Daddy - Malec Sex Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsDesire/pseuds/MalecsDesire'>MalecsDesire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters, ShumDario - Fandom, malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby, Baby Alec Lightwood, Baby Boy, Bondage, BoyxBoy, Cock Slut, Come play, Cream, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom - Freeform, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Fluff and Angst, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hardcome BDSM, Hardcore, Humiliation, Ice, Ice Cream, In Public, Kinks, M/M, Male - Freeform, Malec, Malec Sex, Objectification, Over 18s only, Ownership, Pet Names, Protective Magnus Bane, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Salt grinder, Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Suck Kink, blowjob, club, daddy - Freeform, hardcore punishments, love is love, malec porn, master - Freeform, possesive Magnus Bane, restriction, sir, small space, sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsDesire/pseuds/MalecsDesire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, out of the successful book series: The Mortal Instruments.<br/>Everything written is pure imagination. If you have a problem with that, go watch Peppa Pig instead ;) </p><p>Welcome to our smutty minds.<br/>Following chapters will be one shots with single or multiple parts, fulfilling the secret desires of Magnus Lightwood-Bane and<br/>Alexander Lightwood-Bane.<br/>Main topics will be BDSM and exploration of many kinks - so if you're not into that kinda stuff all chapters might not be for you.</p><p>Know that all acts are preformed with both partners permission, make sure to always get consent before trying anything. We hope you enjoy.</p><p>- Ria &amp; Princess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec &amp; Magnus, Alec and magnus - Relationship, Magnus &amp; Alec, Malec - Relationship, Shumdario - Relationship, magnus and alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't look at my Baby Boy ~1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus Bane, ruler of the Downworld, High Warlock of Alicante, owner of Alexander Lightwood, his precious baby boy, meet at their usual night club in order to enjoy a night full of pleasure and enjoyment. But when Alec decides to play with his daddy, will he get the reward he's been so desperate for or receive his euphoric punishment instead?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened and Magnus Bane entered the scene. He looked beautiful as ever with golden eyeshadow, shimmering jewelry, spiked up and glittery highlighted hair wearing an expression on his face which made everyone step aside to let him pass. This man was just an appearance that stayed in mind. The looks he got were a mix of fear and admiration.</p><p>Behind the Warlock, Alexander Lightwood. Even a fool could see that Alec belonged to Magnus, and only those who had a death wish would dare to even look at him for too long. Alec wore tight leather pants that laid on his hip bones, showing an inviting view of his V trail. Around his neck was a tight collar with the letters MB on it. This wasn’t the only indication showing he was owned. A tattoo decorated his collarbone, it wasn’t one of the usual runes, it was a phrase written in a beautiful and sophisticated font that read: "Property Of Magnus Bane”.</p><p>Their hands were intertwined, no one daring to look up as they passed by. It was one thing to look at Magnus directly. It was dangerous... but one would probably survive. It was a completely different situation if one’s eyes even dared to look at Alec in any way whatsoever. A torturous death was awaiting them and don’t think there’s a chance that Magnus would let it slip. The most powerful Warlock in the country would most definitely notice when someone stared at his baby for any longer than a second.</p><p>The Warlock seated himself down and pulled Alec onto his lap, facing him. He put his arms around the man’s muscular back and looked up at him with a soft expression. No one else would ever be able to get this look of complete and utter adoration from Mister Bane.</p><p>“Are you thirsty, Baby?” He asked his love and put his hand on Alec’s cheek caressing it gently.</p><p>Alec nodded and licked his lips. “For you Daddy, always.”</p><p>Magnus chuckled. “Oh you’re so cute my precious Baby, but you haven’t had anything to drink all day.” He said, making a lazy hand gesture to the waiter, who appeared instantly obviously a little afraid of the famous authority in front of him. “A Martini and some apple juice for my Baby.” Magnus said with a derogatory tone. Alec didn’t like alcohol, something he found helpful. Who knew what could happen to his precious boy if he lost control.</p><p>Alec only had eyes for Magnus, no one else could even come close. He moved his hips a little on his Daddy’s lap. “I’m bored..” he complained and caught an amused look from his Dom.

</p><p>“You’re bored so easily, my love, what do you need?” Magnus asked, pulling him down to give him a peck.

</p><p>Alec whined. “More than that..” he complained, a little sore and smiled when Magnus pulled him back down to kiss his lips properly. Alec opened his mouth wide and let Magnus’ tongue win the ﬁght for dominance. He sucked his bottom lip eagerly and licked his lips, giving his Daddy a sinful look when he retreated.

</p><p>Magnus gasped at the loss as Alec pulled back, staring hungrily at his precious boy. “Okay Baby, you wanna play?”

</p><p>Alec nodded eagerly. “Yes Da-“ He got cut off by the waiter. “O..One Martini and A..Apple  J..Juice, Mister B..Bane.” The server stuttered out, laying the drinks down with shaky hands. Magnus turned his head to look at the waiter before him. "Did you just interrupt my baby boy?" The Warlock questioned, his voice low and dominant implying a high level of danger.

</p><p>The waiter's eyes widened at the question, knowing he’d messed up. The room fell silent around them, everyone eager to see what would happen. Magnus didn’t think twice, barely lifting a finger as the waiter fell to the ﬂoor. Hands around his neck chocking himself coughing and choking on his own blood, gasping desperately for air. 

</p><p>“Remove him.” Magnus sighed, clearly frustrated as two security guards quickly appeared taking the barely breathing waiter away. Who knew if he would be fortunate enough to make it.
</p><p>“What were you about to say, my precious?” Magnus asked Alec, his voice turning as soft as the ﬂufﬁest pillow.
</p><p>Alec smiled shyly at him. He had followed the event with his eyes, feeling the desire to play grow more and more deep inside of him. He loved it when Magnus showed him how important he was.<br/>
“I said ‘yes Daddy’.” Alec repeated, whispering in the warlocks ear, slowly undoing the buttons on his Daddy’s shirt, letting his hand slide over his bare chest. “Please.” He added and moved his hips again, grinding down more on his daddy’s dick this time, earning a gasp from Magnus’ lips in pleasure.
</p><p>The sounds his owner let out were both thrilling and euphoric. Alec loved to make his feel daddy happy and appreciated, especially horny.
</p><p>“Hmm, you’re so beautiful.” Magnus whispered back, letting his ﬁngers wander up and down Alec’s back. “Do you want to your suck Daddy’s dick” Magnus breathed into the crook of his Baby’s neck. Alec’s heart jumped at hearing this, nodding eagerly in response while biting down on his lip in excitement.
</p><p>Magnus let his baby climb off his lap and kneel in front of him to unbuckle his belt. Magnus reached forward retrieving his Martini and taking a sip. His eyes wandered through the club to check the situation, always ready to protect his baby from harm, not that Alec couldn’t do that himself. He was a ﬁghter and a highly trained Shadowhunter but Magnus liked the imagination that he relied on his daddy to protect him, helping Magnus to minimize the fear of losing him a little bit.
</p><p>The Shadowhunter pulled down his daddy’s pants taking his boxers along with them, looking up at his daddy’s perfect cock. He leaned forward a little licking Magnus’ tip. Eyes wide open to see his owner's reaction.
</p><p>Magnus’ pupils switched to cat eyes, snapping down to his Shadowhunter. “Hmm..” he hummed, licking his lips.
</p><p>Alec felt his own dick twitch in his tight leather pants. Those eyes made him feel so exposed, so used. It was always such a thrill. He couldn’t look away anymore, it was like a golden cage. He opened his mouth wide and leaned down to take Magnus’ length in his mouth.
</p><p>Alec loved to suck Magnus’ dick, not caring about the slut that made him for his daddy. He would gladly do it all day given permission. He bobbed his head, letting his tongue brush eagerly around his Daddy’s cock. Magnus let out a filthy moan. The fact that they were in public making this even more enjoyable.
</p><p>People wanted to look, this was a club full of pleasure and what they were doing was certainly hot. They all averted their eyes to the floor however, distracting themselves with there partners or any other little detail, too afraid to cross Mister Bane's path in any way.
</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Magnus gasped, letting his hand drag through Alec’s hair, holding him in place. Alec loved it when Magnus took control, gripping his head with such force, feeling how the Warlock pushed him down and tugged him back by his hair, Alec moaned out obscene, the sound muffled, his mouth was already full of cock
</p><p>Magnus pushed him harder, forcing him to take his whole dick. Alec felt his own erection press painfully hard against his tight pants and whimpered out.
</p><p>“You’re doing so well baby.” Magnus praised, gasping from the insane pleasure he felt from Alec’s desperate moans and his pleasing tongue. His grip got tighter forcing Alec to bob faster, taking him deeper, barely giving him time to recover his throat every time he pulled back.
</p><p>Alec tried to relax his throat and give his best to adapt to his Daddy’s wishes. He hummed in delight when Magnus’ dick hit the back of his throat.
</p><p>“Mhm!”
</p><p>Magnus smiled, his cat eyes wandering down to Alec’s pants. He noticed that his baby had spread his legs already, probably trying to get some relief, the results seeming hopeless. Magnus decided that Alec earned a treat.
</p><p>“There you go, darling.” He whispered and with a snap, Alec’s pants were gone, followed by a gasp by the warlock when he saw his glorious cock.
</p><p>Alec sighed relieved around Magnus’ dick and looked up to his daddy with thankful eyes. Alec’s hands wandered down over his naked body stopping when he reached his length wrapping his fingers around it, taking himself. Magnus watched him nodding to give his baby approval. He let go of Alec’s hair and leaned back in his seat, sipping his Martini while watching the show at his knees.
</p><p>Alec moved his head at his own pace again and sucked happily on his daddy’s dick while using his hands to furiously jerk himself off, not bothering to do anything fancy growing desperate for his release.
</p><p>“Hm, you look so stunning.” Magnus praised, biting down on his lips to avoid moaning and screaming his baby’s name. It was a thrill to watch him and feel him at the same time, the pleasure coursing through Magnus’ veins, lost in the euphoria of the moment, deciding that they could both cum together. Lest Magnus wouldn’t make it that easy for his baby though however.
</p><p>Magnus finished his drink laying the empty glass on the side table. Moaning out loud as his precious boy sucked him off slowly but firmly, moving his hand at the same speed synchronizing his actions the pressure on his dick with his daddy’s dick down his throat becoming a heady combination. 
</p><p>Magnus tugged on Alec’s hair to stop him from bobbing. “Open wide, baby.” He commanded, Alec obeying instantly.  “More.” Magnus requested his tone low and husky, Alec trying his best to fulfill all his deepest desires.
</p><p>“Ah.” He moaned against his daddy’s cock, letting out his tongue and trying to force his mouth open as wide as he could. Magnus smirked at the view of his fucked out boy. 

</p><p>“Perfect. Now make sure to keep still for Daddy and no jerking off anymore. You will come untouched for me.” Alec whined out but removed his hand from his dick, like a good slut.<br/>
Obeying Magnus was really hard sometimes and tested his self-restraint daily, but the thought of disobeying him on purpose would never cross his mind. He waited patiently, thrilled on what his Daddy would do, how he would use him next.<br/>
</p><p>Magnus stood up, Alec straightening his back a little so his mouth was on the height of the Warlock’s cock.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m going to fuck your mouth until I come and once I do? You will swallow it all down your throat, cumming solely just because of how good your Daddy tastes. Clear?” Alec could only moan in approval, not even daring to close his waiting mouth, feeling Magnus’ large sinful hands in his hair, holding him in place.<br/>
</p><p>The Warlock gave a violent jerk into the Shadowhunter’s waiting mouth, pushing his long dick inside fully at an instant and forcing his Angel to deep throat it. Alec choked for a second and gagged but then managed to regain control. Magnus waited to let him adjust to the feeling of having his complete length in his mouth, the boy’s nose pressed against his ball.<br/>
</p><p>Once Alec seemed okay, he started thrusting into his mouth at a fast and desperate pace, hitting the back of his throat each time, again and again. Alec looked so perfect for him, how he sat there with a dripping cock, shaking hands, dying to touch himself but not daring to. How his whole body was coated in sweat, his cheeks red, his tongue leaking salvia, the small sounds he made each time Magnus’s cock was fully inside his mouth. It was pure perfection.<br/>
</p><p>Magnus let his head fall back and screwed his eyes shut, enjoying every sensation, repeatedly thrusting at a brutal pace, fucking Alec’s mouth as he had never been used before, absolutely loving it, controlled by the adrenaline that had now taken over.<br/>
</p><p>Alec relaxed his throat once again, looking like an overstimulated mess by now. He could only attempt to scream out filthy moans and cries of please only managing the small and muffled sounds that fell from his lips. He wouldn’t complain. Magnus’ cock was everything he needed right now. The urge to jerk himself off, to get some friction, it was almost unbearable.<br/>
</p><p>He imagined Magnus filling his greedy hole with his cock, a thought which made his eyes roll back and his vision go slightly blurry from all the pleasure he felt. He couldn’t cum yet, not before Magnus had. He needed to so so bad but there was no way he could disappoint his Daddy. He would rather die than doing so.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, just like that baby. Fuck, you’re such a good slut for your Daddy’s cock.” Magnus moaned, opening his eyes to look at his precious boy. He was slamming into Alec’s mouth, seeing tears forming in the Shadowhunter's eyes and fluttering eyelids.<br/>
</p><p>He had to release now or Alec might faint right there on his cock. Magnus gave two more violent jerks and came into his baby's mouth with a loud groan. Not that anyone in the club dared to look at them for too long, even though they were much louder and more interesting than the music and dancing people by now.<br/>
</p><p>“Drink it all, Baby.” He commanded and saw his perfect slut swallow every last drop of his huge load.<br/>
</p><p>Alec came as soon as he felt Magnus’ cum drip down the back of his throat. It was too good, too heavenly and he finally had permission. He came all over the expensive carpet no one having the nerve to say anything. Alec swallowed every last drop of his daddy’s cum like the good boy he was and then licked Magnus’ clean, sucking a little more to get as much as he could.<br/>
</p><p>Magnus chuckled and gently pulled him off his cock. “Come here, my love, you did so well, so so well.” He praised and helped the Shadowhunter to his feet. Alec varied a little and then fell into his daddy’s arms. Magnus caught him and moved him back to the sofa. The warlock sat down, letting Alec lay down next to him, resting his head on top of his lap, next to his recovering dick.<br/>
</p><p>He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair as he watched him catch his breath and regain his energy. “That was a lot, wasn’t it?” Magnus said softly, chuckling slightly but Alec shook his head.<br/>
“A.. mazing..” he breathed out.<br/>
</p><p>Magnus smiled. “Maybe you need to activate your Stamina rune, hmmm darling?”<br/>
</p><p>Alec shook his head again. “No..I..g..got t..this..” he moaned out. The Warlock's Baby Boy was really stubborn and saw it as a weakness if he had to activate his runes too much. He wanted his body to be able to take it all without using his angelic powers, even if that would mean breaking down in Magnus’ arms a lot more but who cared. 

</p><p>It was the only place he wanted to be, safe in his Daddy’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't look at my Baby Boy ~2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus gets involved in a conversation, to the despair of his boy. Alec gets bored and horny quickly and tries to find differnet ways to get off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alec felt a little more energetic, he sat up and looked at his owner. Magnus was already lost in a conversation with Ragnor Fell, a powerful Warlock and owner of the club.</p><p>Alec cuddled against Magnus, realizing that the Asian man had dressed himself magically, leaving Alec as the only one in his birthday suit. He didn’t mind that much, whatever pleased Magnus, he would do.

</p><p>But Magnus, being his caring self for his Baby, felt like it could get cold and uncomfortable for him and with a snap, a blanket was around Alec’s curled up body. The Warlock put an arm around his Shadowhunter and Alec nuzzled his head into his chest. 

</p><p>The Downworlders talked about some Warlock circle and tips for potions and Alec was soon bored. He rubbed his head against Magnus’s chest, needing attention but his Daddy didn’t seem to notice. Alec huffed, why was Ragnor more important than him? 

</p><p>He moved his head up to kiss Magnus’ neck, nibbling his skin. His mouth was so empty, he wished his Daddy’s cock would fill it. He groaned a little from the imagination. How it would feel if the massive length would hit the end of his throat, go down a little but he wouldn’t gag because he was a good boy for his Daddy. 

</p><p>Unconsciously, his hips started moving a little. When he looked down he realized how hard he was, just from the imagination of Magnus’ dick in his mouth again. At least something, he needed something. 

</p><p>Magnus felt Alec move and looked down at him. “What’s wrong baby?” He asked softly and gave him caring heart eyes. Alec smiled, adoring him so much that it was sometimes difficult to look into his loving eyes for too long. 

</p><p>“I want you..” He whispered. 
“Please Daddy.” 

</p><p>Magnus smiled softly and ran a hand through Alec’s dark hair. 
“Patience is a virgin, my dear.” He said with a smirk and looked back at his friend to tell him about a new ingredient he had found to add to his spell.

</p><p>Alec huffed, he couldn’t believe he got ignored like that. Fine, he thought, I can get off myself too. He grabbed Magnus’ hand and closed his mouth around his fingers. Magnus didn’t seem to mind and Alec started sucking his long fingers, feeling the cold rings brush over his tongue in a comfortable manner. “Hmm.” He hummed and started moving his boyfriend’s hand in and out of his mouth to imitate the fucking of his throat. His hips jerked a little under the blanket and he soon moved his second hand down to his own cock to touch himself. 

</p><p>Magnus wasn’t looking at him so he also couldn’t restrict him from getting off in his hand. 

</p><p>Alec moaned around the long fingers and jerked his hips into his hand. It wasn’t enough, he needed some friction in his ass. He couldn’t get Magnus’s cock in there so he had to get inventional. 

</p><p>His eyes wandered over the scene, trying to find something which could help him in his desire. He saw the salt grinder on the table in front of them and smirked. Perfect. 

</p><p>Alec took it, without anyone noticing it and turned it around, so that he wouldn’t experience a salty surprise in his hole later. He didn’t really care that everything got spilled on the sofa. 

</p><p>Alec whimpered when he rubbed it on his hole, his Daddy’s fingers still comfortably resting in his mouth. The grinder seemed so big, not as big as Magnus’ dick of course but he wasn’t prepared. 

</p><p>He wished his Daddy would eat him out but there was no time for wishes. He pushed it in an inch and moaned loud and obscene from the burning and overly pleasing sensation. His lips parted trying to catch his breath before he could continue sucking Magnus’ fingers. 

</p><p>Alec slowly moved his ass and slid down an inch more on the salt grinder. He moaned again, his dick twitching in his hand. He started rocking himself, one hand jerking himself off and the other moving Magnus’ fingers to fuck his throat. 

</p><p>His mouth was sucking desperately, imagining his Daddy’s dick hitting his throat. “Hm.. ah...ahhh-“ he hummed and whimpered around his fingers, stroking his length faster and harder every time. The main friction however came from his ass. He was soon completely seated on the grinder, wishing he had chosen something bigger. 
It felt so good, so thrilling. He needed more and more. He craved it, the stretch on his rim making his thighs shake and a layer of sweat coat his bare abs. He rocked himself faster and faster, desperately needing to be filled up in his greedy hole

</p><p>He still felt so empty, rocking violently and harsher, moving around faster, his hips rolling back. Chasing the pleasure he was desperate for. 

</p><p>“Fuck. Yes.. yes..” he hissed when his lips parted and then shoved Magnus’ fingers deeper in his throat, a whimpering mess by now.

</p><p>Alec’s strong movements, his moans and desperate movements with Magnus’ fingers, finally drew the Warlock’s attention to him. 

</p><p>Ragnor, who had occasionally looked at his friend’s boy, chuckled now and got up. 
“I see you have much better things to do. Enjoy.” He winked and then left, discrete and elegant as always. 

</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Alexander, what is this supposed to be?” He asked sassily and Alec’s thrilled heart sank a little. 

</p><p>Had he disappointed his Daddy because he hadn’t stayed patient?

</p><p>“D-Daddy-“ He whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. He wanted to stop his movements, almost certain that it wasn’t approved of but he was so close, he couldn’t stop himself now. 
</p><p>“I don’t remember giving you permission for any of this.” Magnus said with a almost frightningly calm voice and retreated his fingers out of Alec’s mouth. He couldn’t lie, Alec’s desperate rocking and fucked out face was turning him on badly. He would give everything for this view. 
</p><p>Alec whined at the loss in his mouth. The salt grinder was buried deep in his ass, almost completely empty by now, the floor and couch full of salt. “S..sorry” He breathed out but couldn’t hold his cry as he got absorbed in his pleasure reaching his ultimate high. With a whiney scream for his Daddy, he hard came in his hand, moaning incoherent versions of his daddy's name.
</p><p>Magnus’ eyes snapped down with a frown. He removed the blanket with a flick of his hand to expose his boy. Alec’s hand was wet from the cum, his thighs trembling. Magnus didn’t believe that Alec could have come to that extent just by jerking his dick and sucking his boyfriend’s fingers. 
</p><p>“Alexander, what did you put in your hole?” He asked with a frown and Alec bit his lips, a shiver going down his spine from his daddy's tone. He shouldn’t have finished, it was like insulting Magnus. He neither had had permission nor had Magnus done anything to help him get off, besides providing his fingers. 
</p><p>Of course Magnus couldn’t know for sure if Alec had thought of him while pleasuring himself. Alec was certain he had offended his Daddy’s ego and he knew that the punishment for this was one would be one of the more... intense ones. 
</p><p>“I.. uhm.” Alec whimpered, lifting up his ass a little and pulled out the empty salt grinder, groaning out from the feeling. “I’m sorry Daddy, I couldn’t wait…” He said ashamed and placed it back on the table. 
Magnus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Use your words, what exactly are you sorry for?” 
</p><p>Alec looked into the glowing cat eyes, everything else around him fading away at an instant. “I’m sorry for doing this w..without p..permission..” He said, hoping it was correct.
“Doing what? Why?” Magnus snapped, not taking his eyes of Alec. Alec whined. “I fucked myself with the salt grinder..” he whispered and looked down in a submissive gesture. “I used your fingers to get off Daddy.. I’m really sorry.” He mumbled ashamed. 
</p><p>“Why?” Magnus asked again and Alec felt his insights crumble a little. “B..because I took the pleasure from you, of doing it to me..” he whispered and then added a little louder. “But I was only thinking about you, Daddy, only you!” 
</p><p>Magnus nodded slowly, not intending to let him get away with this. “So you did that even though you knew you would take something away from me? And you still did it, I didn’t know you’re so selfish. I thought I taught you the right ways, apparently I didn’t. Let’s see if we can still fix that," Magnus glared at him. "Kneel."
</p><p>Alec felt a lump grow in his throat as he got scolded like that, instantly moving off the sofa and onto his knees. His naked body shaking lightly, both from the excitement of getting punished and also a little bit of fear and regret mixed with the thrill. Magnus would never do anything he wouldn’t want, he knew that. Magnus sometimes did things in which Alec hadn’t known that he needed in the first place, grateful in every way for his daddy. He still had a safe word but he wouldn’t use it, he would be the perfect slut for his Daddy.
</p><p>He bowed his head, eyes down to show his obedience, waiting for his next command. 
Instead of words, Magnus used his hands to show Alec his place. He felt the long thin fingers, which he had sucked so desperately a few minutes ago. in his hair. Tugging the strands and forcing his head down into Magnus’ crotch. 
</p><p>Before he realized what was happening, Magnus’ pants was already gone and his large hard cock, rested against Alec' cheek. He nuzzled his face into Magnus’ inner thigh, enjoying what was happening so far. Magnus was like his safe place and he would be so happy if he would get permission to suck his dick again but Magnus has other plans. 
</p><p>He held Alec’s head in his crotch to prevent him from noticing what he was doing with his magic. He knew Alec would get fixed on his smell and the feeling of his member against his cheek. 
His magic was forming a cage around Alec’s own penis. It would prevent his baby’s dick from twitching, getting jerked off or even climaxing.
</p><p>Alec could neither cum, nor do anything himself to get some friction on his cock. Even if he would get the friction he craved in his hole, he wouldn’t be able to get his release until Magnus would decide so. Currently, Magnus was still upset which was why Alec would probably have a torturous, edging journey in front of him. Full of whimpers, whines and begs for his Daddy. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>